


Rush

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Sparring, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Again, she put him on his back.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Michael put Lorca on his back for the second time, deftly evading when he tried to catch her ankle with his foot. She stepped back in and offered her hand, which he took, leveraging himself back up to standing. 

"Again."

She raised her eyebrows. "Captain…"

"Again, Burnham."

Again, she put him on his back. This time, he caught her, but Michael used her weight to roll and spring back up. He accepted her outstretched hand once again to stand.

"That's not standard Starfleet sparring."

"No, Captain." They had been meeting for weeks at his request, and Michael found very quickly that using the standard Starfleet techniques made her no match for Lorca. Because he didn't do anything the standard way. Most would say he fought dirty. She could appreciate that. School room tactics, often termed _polite_ were meant to be a basis for muscle memory. That way the body could react and allow the mind to modify in real time when it was necessary to be less than _polite_. Most sparring partners didn't practice such modifications. 

"You've been holding out on me." He smirked, which made Michael's stomach twist in a not altogether unpleasant way that she'd become used to when seeing the expression from him. It was more than that when they were in close proximity. Michael felt surges of desire that distracted her. 

"It's Suus Mahna, an ancient Vulcan martial art of which I am by no means a master."

He cocked his head, bright eyes laughing. "Again."

This time, he pulled Michael to the floor with him, and he managed to reverse their positions, pinning her underneath him. The surge of desire became a rush of heat between her legs. And Michael realized when he kissed her that his interest was not purely that of a mentor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [redacted], for beta work.


End file.
